


Past Life and Love

by FangsOfPoison



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters (Video Game), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsOfPoison/pseuds/FangsOfPoison
Summary: Lucille Stantz has memories that don't belong to her but they feel so real.As she joins the crew of the Ghostbusters, a paranormal elimination company founded by her older brother Raymond, these memories become more vivid and begin to take a negative toll on her life. But there is one positive to come out of it... Her new relationship with fellow Ghostbusters Egon Spengler is the only thing keeping her grounded.As their relationship continues along the natural steps, everything seems to be against them. But can they overcome the obsticales and find out the secret to the puzzle in front of them?
Relationships: Egon Spengler & Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler/Reader, Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler, Janine Melnitz/Louis Tully
Kudos: 7





	Past Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for Ghostbusters but I had a lot of fun. Having grown up watching these movies, Egon was always my favourte character, when everyone else was fanning over Venkman or Ray I always had a bit of a crush on the loverbal nerd. 
> 
> In this first chapter we get a look at the type of person Luca Stanz is and her background with the people around her as she tries to convince her brother to let her join the crew.
> 
> R.I.P Harold Ramis. - Your the only ghost I'll never be afraid of.

"Come on Ray!"  
"No way.." You followed your brother up the stairs and into the Lab/Living area of the fire house.  
"Why the hell not?"  
"First off watch your mouth, secondly your too young."  
You scoughed. "I'm like five minuets younger than you."  
Just as he reached the top of the landing he turned to you. A cigarette hanging from his mouth, his goggles on top of his head and gave you a look of, 'really?' "Alright, three years." Ray turned back around and headed for the dining table where he took a seat. Sat there was also Egon tinkering away with something. Winston was in the kitchen making coffee and Peter had just come out of the sleeping area having heard your voice. You continued to follow Ray standing next to his chair. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be a Ghostbuster. I know how all the equipment works, I've read all of Tobins Spirit Guide, five times! I know what I'm doing." Ray took a drag on his cigarette and chuckled, removing his goggles. "Jeez Ray, I even helped you with the math to stop proton packs from getting overheating."  
"You did?" Winston asked seemingly shocked at the idea. You raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on you hip mimicking a cocky attitude. "You didn't think Ray was the brains of the family, did you?" Winston raised one hand in defense and turned his back to pour a cuppa joe. "Absolutely not. Smarts and Beauty...." Peter walked over to you and took your hand in his. "And speaking of smarts.... When are you gonna come to your senses and let me take you out to dinner?"  
You yanked your hand back away and rubbed it down the side of your dress. "Nice try Venkman but the wannabe playboys aren't my type. And I wonder what Dana would say if I told her you were constantly flirting with another woman." You turned back to Ray intending to continue the conversation but Peter wasn't finished. "Well then who is your type Luca. Just out of curiosity if you had to pick one guy here, who'd it be?"  
"No no.....I'm not-"  
"Ya see, because it can't be Ray because your related, Winston is married and you seriously don't seem the type that would be interested in other peoples men and Egon is just....Well, Egon so I guest that only leaves me." Peter seemed very pleased with himself but you just smiled at him sarcastically. "Actually Egon is exactly my type" There was a clattering when Egon suddenly dropped he screwdriver he was using on what you could see now was a toaster."I like a guy with glasses." Egon gave you a sideways glance and then just brushed it off with a clearing of his throat and picked up the screwdriver once more. Peter stood looking at you for a few seconds then turned without saying a word and walked to the arcade game in the corner. It was silent for a few more moments as you waited for everyone's reactions to pass. You then turned your attention back to your brother. "So..."  
"NO!" Ray shouted at you before you could finish your sentence. "Raymond Stantz don't you take that tone with me!" Using the tone your mother usually worked on Ray and he almost choked out a retort but found none. Eventually he settled on a question. "Well...What about your career?"  
"Oh come on. You know no reputable record company will hire me knowing my association with you guys." You walked over the counter to pour yourself a cup of coffee. As you pass you brushed your fingers over Egon's neck with a smile making him flick your hand away. After your earlier confession you wanted to see him squirm. You poured the coffee and turned back to the table, leaning your butt against the counter next to Winston. You took a sip and scrunched up your face. It needed milk, but knowing there would be none in the fridge you settled on dropping three cubes of sugar to sweeten it. Ray sighed knowing you weren't going to let this go but hoping he could argue enough with you that you would just get annoyed and walk away. "I just don't want to see you give up on it. It's your dream to be a performer."  
"I'm not giving up on it Ray. I'm just putting it on hold for a while. Look at it this way, I'm here most days anyway. I've helped all of you one way or another, I know my way around an EMP meter, the Gaiga meter. Heck I even know how to tinker with Ecto-1 when she needs repairing. You taught me that Ray. I'm already practically a Ghostbuster." Winston talked as he walked over the the table and took a seat with the others. "You did say you were thinking on hiring a new recruit Ray. Who better than your own sister." You pointed at Winston nodding so hard you looked like a bobble head. Ray though it over for a while until he splutter out "All the uniforms are our spears, they'll be too big."  
"Weak excuse Ray." You said as you put your cup down with an audible thud and went to the lockers in the next room. Everyone looked up as you walked back into the room holding a uniform on a hanger that had Stantz on the name tag. You held it up. "That's one of mine." Ray said smirking. You moved a bit of the fabric to show the first letter being an L. "Misprint." He was trying anything. You then read the tag in the collar. "Size 10" You read out.  
"I lost some weight..."  
"....Womens." You looked at Ray with a half smile. Lets see him get out of this one.  
"Okay, I got you one as a precaution. You know, anti slime in case Slimer escaped again." You hung the uniform on the door frame and walked back to the kitchen. "I'll say it again....Weak. Excuse!"  
"Alright, how about this one! We don't have a spare proton pack..."  
Egon looked up at your brother in confusion. "What about the prototype we were working on, the one with the built in slim propulsion...." The whole time Egon was talking Ray was giving him the universal cut throat sign for 'shut up' but Egon paid no attention. "No sorry Egon, that one didn't work out. Had to scrap it." Egon looked as if he was about to say something along the lines of 'what the hell...' but never actually said it. You slammed your mug down again and walked to the fridge. Throwing it open you stood aside. It defiantly didn't have any milk inside but it did have a proton pack hidden there. "You mean this prototype?" Egon sighed in relief and went back to his work but not before giving Ray a look. You slammed the door shut again and went back to your spot once more. Having run out of ways to put you off he finally sighed. "Fine. But you'll have to go through the same procedures as any new recruit. One week trial, got it?" You nodded a huge smile on your face. "And on one condition that you help out Janine with paperwork and making appointments."  
You nodded again. "You got it. I've been doing that anyway."  
"You have? Huh" Ray sounded surprised. He stood up with an audible groan and headed towards the stairs. "Time to fix that leaky oil pipe on Ecto-1. Man, I'm bushed." He left and you felt someone sling an arm over your shoulder. "So I guess now we'll be working more closely with each other we should get to know one another a little better, don't you think." You gave Venkman a narrowed eyed look "Say, 7 o'clock Friday night?"  
"Venkman unless you want to be the first ghost I bust I suggest you remove your arm from my person." He removed it pretty quickly and walked away. Winston got up from the table. "Anyone for pizza? Venkman?"  
"Just order in."  
"You know no pizza joint within 10 miles will deliver here anymore. Let's go collect." Peter huffed but went down with Winston to go grab the pizzas. It was quiet for a few moments while you sipped your coffee and Egon tinkered with the toaster. You decided to take a seat next to Egon and watched him work for a while. Eventually you built up the courage to ask him what he was doing. "What are you doing Egon?"  
Egon glanced at you and then back down at the toaster. "I'm preforming an experiment to see if emotions actually affect the way toast tastes."  
You gave him a look like his was absolutely insane. "Soooo.... Your giving the toaster..Feelings?"  
"Exactly" You nodded at him and sipped your coffee. Yep. Insane would be a very adequate word. Egon chuckled and put the screwdriver down to look at you. "It's a just a joke. The plunger was broken, I was just fixing it. Venkman gets pretty cranky if he doesn't get his toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich after his afternoon nap."  
"Oh yeah, I can see that." The look of seriousness on your face made the both of you smile. Once again silence hit which made the atmosphere a bit awkward.  
"Were you serious about what you said?" Egon asked without looking at you.  
"About killing Peter? Deadly." You smiled thinking he was making a joke.  
"No about me being your type?" He seemed to find it hard to understand why that would be true and you could see a small blush spread across his face. You've known Egon for a long time and sure, while you thought he was attractive in his own awkward way, it never actually crossed your mind up until that point that you would actually date the guy. Unless he asked you anyway. You shrugged gently trying to find the words. "Yeah, well... I mean.... I wouldn't say no." Egon finally looked at you but found it hard to keep eye contact. You laughed and leaned over to rub his arm gently. "Relax Egon. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything." He physically relaxed, letting out a big breath and standing from his seat to put back the toaster. "Not yet anyway." From behind you there was a loud bang as Egon dropped the toaster he had just fixed.


End file.
